dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordcarve
Hi, welcome to Dofus! Thanks for your edit to the Tarche page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- @latest (Talk) 16:04, 27 March 2009 Signature Hi. Please, remember to sign your message by using button or by writing ~~~~, if you write messages to Talk Pages. EisttekcirCZ 17:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) : Oh you are right. Forgot I have to sign comments even if im logged on, thanks. --Lordcarve 17:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Renaming pages If a page needs renaming, follow this tutorial to do so: Dofus:Community Portal/Renaming a page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll use it. --Lordcarve 00:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget to update pages that link to the old name so that then link to the new name. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::No idea how to make redirect if you mean that. --Lordcarve 01:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::EDIT Oh i see what you mean now... --Lordcarve 01:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Transparent Hi. You have done nice job with those pictures, but the only detail is: Standard for this wikia is a 500x500 pixel picture, so please remember that. You have done most of those pictures right, but lets see as an example . Good luck, and welcome to Dofus Wikia. EisttekcirCZ 20:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Class Icon Hi. I saw that you uploaded Enutrof class Icons. Do you really think that is better than . PNG version is little bit blurry, isn't it? EisttekcirCZ 09:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :It's just picture of High Flash Performance from the game, you can always edit it: add frame or undo it if you don't like it. --Lordcarve 12:24, 29 March 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Not only Enutrofs' class Icons were changed, also Cras' spell Icons (though it takes alot of time to 'refresh' as they link to many paged) and Mastery spell. --Lordcarve 12:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :erg... and now reupload with dashes "-", dont use dash we rarely use it unless the item has it, we use underscores "_" to simulate spaces. If you are obtaining the icons in a bigger size its always better, MediaWiki software can always shrink it to our needs. : create a page with all the names and with normal spaces (no underscores no dashes), save and when you click on the red links you will be directed to the upload page, and the name of the file will be automatically there with underscores but it will be access by spaces like the rest of the item/npc/maps images we have -- ::Notice it was adding the "spell icon", nvm guess i will have to review all the images any way to adjust their names -- :::The spell names was not-like-all-others you see, was doing my best but its not easy to handle 21 pics for about 20 pages so sorry if i did something wrong. --Lordcarve 15:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::PS. Going to correct Eniripsas' spells first so if you can don't do it right now so we won't interrupt eachother. --Lordcarve 15:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Its ok every one its allow to make mistakes, from my side i was just informing you of a habit/conventions we have with the naming, and most of the images spell images was previous to the creation of this habits/conventions --